


Dog Days

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bisexual Hank Anderson, Connor is 19, Connor is also a twink, Connor loves Dogs and Daddies, Connor works at a doggy daycare, Gay Connor, Hank is, Hank is Hank, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, No Androids, Protective Hank Anderson, Well - Freeform, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College student Connor works at a Doggy Daycare and Lieutenant Hank just so happens to bring his dog, Sumo, there to get him out of the house.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is just an excuse to write fluff about my three favourite boys. Please excuse any typos. Also, feel free to leave recommendations about what you think should happen next and feedback on things you like/things you wish were different! Thank you!

 Growing up, Connor had always knew he loved dogs. Although he could never own one of his own, he always enjoyed going down to Detroit City Park and petting and playing with every dog he could.

 

It was no surprise that fresh out of high school Connor found himself volunteering at a Doggy Daycare. He was more than ecstatic when they allowed him the position and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

It was nine o’clock in the morning on a Wednesday and Connor was happily standing behind the counter of the daycare. His feet were shifting from heel to tiptoe as he awaited for more people to arrive, his hands moving quickly as he taps his nails against the countertop.

 

The brown-eyed boy was almost completely zoned out when the bell above the door signalled, alerting the young boy that someone entered. His eyes glanced to the door and were met with a man in at least his fifties, dressed in a Detroit Police Department uniform. His badge read the name _Lieutenant Anderson_ and in his hand was a leash.

 

Connor allowed his eyes to travel from the man, down the leash, and to the most beautiful Saint Bernard dog he has ever seen. Connor’s brown eye brightened as he made his way around the counter to kneel in front of the new dog, scratching behind his ears and cooing at him.

 

“Well, hello there! You are so handsome!” Connor says, a bright smile playing on his lips as he stands up, brushing his apron off as he looks up at the owner of the Saint Bernard. “And hello to you, too! You seem to be new here, I would have remembered your dog. My name is Connor, how may I help you?” The boy asks with a pink tint forming on his cheeks.

 

“Er, I’ve decided to bring Sumo here in to get him out of the house while I work. I’m never really sure how long I’ll be gone for, and I don’t think it’s fair to leave him cooped up at home all day,” the man explains, scratching the back of his neck with the hand not holding the leash.

 

Connor nods understandingly, making his way back behind the counter. “I can help you with that. I can assure you that Sumo here is in good hands.” He assures as he starts to type away on his computer. “Let me just enter you in our database here and then you’ll be good to go! Let’s start off with your name.”

 

“My name is Hank Anderson. Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

 

They go through the short process of getting Sumo into the daycare, and at the end of it Hank hesitantly hands over the leash to Sumo, who saunters over to Connor happily with his tongue out. “Sumo is in good hands, sir. I’ll take good care of him. Promise.” Connor says with a small giggle.

 

Connor watched Hank try and hold back a smile, but he ended up failing which caused Connor to smile even wider than before.

 

“Well, if you promise,” Hank says with a shrug. “I’ll be back tonight. Be a good boy,” Hank says, giving Sumo a pat on the head between the ears before turning to leave the daycare.

 

Connor happily leads Sumo out back to the enclosed yard, unhooking his leash and letting the dog roam around. He grinned as he watched Sumo get along with the other dogs, and he knew it was going to be an easy day.

**Author's Note:**

> connor: when hank said ‘be a good boy,’ do you think he was talking about me or you?
> 
> sumo: boof
> 
> connor: yeah i don’t know either


End file.
